A Christmas Rose
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: There is only one thing in this life that Rose Weasley hates and that is Scorpius Malfoy, but a late night patrol at christmas time is about to change all of that. REVAMPED! and reposted far better version than before. Fluff incase you hadn't noticed. Please read and review story is a lot better than the summary. One-Shot. Grazie.


**Authors Note: I wrote a fic similar to this 2 years ago also called A Christmas Rose but rereading it recently I didn't like it, it was too short and too boring, it got to the point far too quickly and so I have rewritten it and I am far more pleased with this version. I hope that you enjoy it also. Please do review :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope not J.K. unfortunately**

* * *

A Christmas Rose

There were a great many things that Rose Weasley loved in her life. She loved each and every member of her loud, boisterous family, even when they got on her nerves, she loved the everyday rough and tumble with her cousin and their banter. She loved riding, her horse and broomstick alike and delighted in beating her cousins in every Quidditch game that she could. She loved Grandma Weasleys Beef Stew and frequently had third helpings and of course she loved her books. Non-fiction to quench her undying thirst for knowledge and fiction, to escape to magical worlds filled with a romance and adventure that she longed to experience for herself; but she doubted she would.

Fortunately, for her peace of mind and the satisfaction of a happy life there were very few things in life that she hated. Many small dislikes, like the occasional annoyance of a sibling or cousin who doesn't understand the words 'get out of my room!' or 'shut the door!'; but hate was such a strong word that she could faithfully say that there was only one thing, well one person who she truly hated.

Scorpius Malfoy. That arrogant prick! All he ever did was strut around the castle like a peacock acting as if he owned the place, looking down that straight nose at everyone around him regardless of age or stature, even if you were royalty you were lower than a Malfoy. He always made sure to look handsomely dishevelled, never dressed in the correct uniform, hair always just mussed. It drove her mad, and at every opportunity he got he would make fun of her. It was a great feat indeed that she kept herself from hexing him into oblivion every time that they passed in the corridors.

Contrary to popular opinion this hatred of each other had not been deeply routed into their upbringing, at least not for Rose. The first time she had even heard of Malfoy was on the platform on the first day of school when her father had warned her about him, she wished she had listened. But at the time Rose had known that her daddy could be very over the top and rash and she had decided that she would take it upon herself to judge the strange pale boy. However things had not gone as planned and Malfoy had cut her down soon after she had offered the hand of friendship and from that day forward things had simply gone straight downhill.

The three of them, her Malfoy and Albus had all been sorted into Slytherin much to their relatives surprise and Malfoy and Albus had become as thick as thieves and despite their now mutual best friend they continued to hate and mock each other. Which is how it came to be that this night, they were patrolling the corridors together as 6th year prefects. Locked in stony silence and sullen glares after a particularly fierce argument their footsteps echoed loudly.

Rose couldn't remember what had started the bust up but it had ended with some particularly bad insults about her appearance. He had called her fat in many ways before, and had mocked her hair and her freckles, questioned why anyone would even look at her never mind want to touch her but for some reason these past few weeks it had been getting to her. She was 16 with no boyfriend and no first kiss…she had begun to doubt herself, begun to wonder if what Malfoy was saying was true and all this time….he had been right. Tonight during their argument she had started to cry in frustration and pain and it had ended swiftly after that. Malfoy had gained a shocked expression on his face as she had furiously scrubbed at her eyes and lapsed suddenly into a brooding silence. All for the better really, meant they could get this stupid business over and done with and be back in bed soon.

All of a sudden Malfoy stopped, Rose who had been lost in thought kept walking and crashed right into his back stumbled and then stood rooted to the spot as Malfoy turned to face her. She tilted her head up to look at him and narrowed her eyes angrily.

"For Merlins sake you cant just stop there in the middle of the corridor you great buffoon!" she snapped.

"I didn't willingly stop Weasley and if you were observant enough to notice you've stopped too. Of course your intelligence is so minimal you don't even notice when you've lost the ability to move. Goodness just look up"

And with ever increasing horror she did, fear gripped her as she suddenly knew what was keeping them in place but still desperately hoped that she was wrong. Anything, anything would be better than this, please don't let it be what I think it is; she silently begged. But once she looked up there it was, that stupid plant, that stupid enchanted mistletoe that had the both of them trapped until they kissed.

Audibly groaning she let her head drop down into her hands shaking it, why, what on earth had she ever done to deserve this. She was a good girl, did her homework, respected her parents, hated no one…well except Scorpius.

"What are we going to do" she mumbled rhetorically, hands muffling her words.

"The only thing we can do" came a resigned voice from beside her. Rose looked up, amazed that he had formulated some sort of plan to get out of this.

"Well then Malfoy, amaze me. What has your minimal intelligence conjured up n-" Rose never got to finish her sentence as she was cut off by the last thing she had expected.

Scorpius Malfoy, her worst enemy, who did nothing but make her life a misery in every way he could imagine…had but both hands on her face and planted his lips firmly on her mouth.

And it wasn't revolting.

Not only that, but neither of them pulled away, even as they felt the enchantment release them Rose found herself wrapping her arms around his neck even as his wrapped themselves around her waist. She'd never been this close to anyone before and she found the heat and feel of his body against hers to be rather nice.

At the back of her mind, there was a small fear that he would pull back, pull back and start laughing at her, as if he'd ever really kiss some filthy little mud blood, hed only done it to get himself out of there and even then just to see the look on her face and prove that he was right and she did like him.

Luckily though, those fears were dashed as she suddenly found herself pressed flush against a wall. Even when they had to come up for air, Scorpius seemed unable to pull himself very far from her instead trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Drawing a breathy moan from the redhead.

"Where did this come from?" she questioned looking down at him as he grinned up at her, the glazed look in his eye giving away just how effected he really was by this.

"I've been waiting to do that for years!"

"But you hate me, your always horrible to me" she questioned confused "im the filthy little mud blood"

"Better you hated me then felt nothing towards me" he replied sad and ashamed.

"I had tried to be your friend, we could've been friends all this time"

"Well we'll just have to start now" he grinned at her again slyly before leaning in and capturing her mouth with his own.

Thank Merlin for enchanted mistletoe.

* * *

**There will also be a companion piece, from Scorpius' point of view so look out for that :)**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing**

**Much Love, Mnm x**


End file.
